Just another Team Member
by Lunexa
Summary: When cases of missing teenagers in Nashville catch the attention of the two Winchester brothers, they go investigate. But when they find out whats happening, it might be a little more difficult than intended. And with some stranger hooking up with them to help is even more unexpected. (Set in Season 3)
1. What?

**This takes place in Season three, hope you Like it!**

Dean entered the shabby motel room, sagging onto the creaky bed. He looked over at Sam, seeing that he was entirely engrossed in a News Paper article.

"Something interesting going on?" He asked, cracking his neck before getting up, glancing over Sam's shoulder as Sam replied,

"Yeah, get this, "_Young runaways in Nashville, Tennessee have started mysteriously disappearing. The numbers are getting high to about 20 youths._"

"Um, Sam, as much as I know you want to help, this isn't our sort of job" Dean said, clapping Sam's shoulder, walking back to the bed. Sam looked at him, starting to read again, "_Some of these teenagers bodies have been discovered in abandoned buildings, garbage chutes, and even in normal urban trashcans. Each of the bodies has been mutilated with symbols sowed onto their skins. Their organs have either gone missing, or melted. To add to the horrifying story, all the victims are sucked dry of blood."  
_

"So, it it still not our type of job, Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically sweet.

"Whatever"

* * *

As the Impala rumbled down the road the two brothers discussed the possibilities, "Vampire?" Sam asked as he read the article once more.

"Yeah, but why would vamps be sowing symbols onto the vic's skin" Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Hey, does it say anything about what the symbols look like?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road as Sam skimmed the pages,"Here are the two that they printed into the paper, even though the it says that there's was up to 20 to 30 of them on each of the bodies"

He showed Dean; one was of a cross that had two horizontal lines and at the bottom of the cross was the infinity sign. The other was familiar, "Hey isn't that a Zoroastrian symbol, the one in Chicago with the Daeva"

"Yeah it is, but that would mean were dealing with a lot more than out-of-the box vampires. Like a powerful sorcerer, or a big demon"

"Awesome" Dean said as he took an exit, the Nashville sign right next to it. Sam opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing how to phrase the topic he needed to discuss with Dean. Finally he started out, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but there has to be something to get you out of this deal"

"Are we really going to do this again. I told you, no. You do know that if I try to even squirm out of this one you drop dead like a stone? I mean Sam, its okay if I go, but I want you to go out and have an apple pie life. Get out of the hunting business, unlike me. I'm stuck to it, the least I can do is go down kicking and screaming"

"But Dean, what about me, what do I do without you. You think that nobody would care if you just died? I would, Bobby would, all those people that we've saved would. We always get out of these things so why dont-"

"I said no, Sam"

Sam stayed quiet, knowing that the conversation was over. He sighed, angry for letting Jake live. If he had just killed him off, none of this would have happened. He wondered how it felt for Dean, to see his little brother and the last of his family slip right through his fingers. He shuddered just at the thought of it.

They parked at an old, decaying motel and got a room, setting up the news article on the wall to start the investigation. They never knew how long they would last,

"Okay so first things first, the morgue" Dean said, already taking his suit and tie out of his bag. His fake FBI license nearby.

* * *

"This is Agent Rose and I'm Agent Johnston, were here on account of the disappearing youths" Sam said, both of the brothers showing their badges to the coroner. The chubby middle aged woman smiled at them, "Why of course" Dean eyed her strangely as her preppy shrill voice led them down the hallway and into the cold room.

She took out the first body, "This is Jack Stimson, 15 years old. All his organs are intact and in place expect for his heart and lungs"

"Whats wrong with those?" Sam asked.

"His heart is missing and his lungs have been burned. By the way the burn marks appear on the lungs we've assumed that he was still alive while they did this to him"

Sam and dean looked at each other, disgusted by whatever was doing this. They were determined to stop it. While the coroner chattered away, the brothers looked for any vampire bites, or fangs but there was nothing.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the whole blood problem?" Dean questioned, still looking for anything vampire related on the body.

"Well, there are needle marks on the jugular vein and veins of the arms. Some of them probably used to take out the blood, but it also looks as if, whoever was dong this, was also injecting something into them. Their blood shows that they have numerous things in there blood streams, some of them are tranquilizers and other are steroids."

They looked at the other two victims, which both had hearts missing and lungs burned to almost no recognition. Not one of them showed any vampire signs. They were all skinny, looked malnourished but they had muscle on them. Like they had been working out.

"Okay, well thank you for your time. We'll take the rest from here" Dean smiled in gratitude towards her.

"No, thank _you_, pumpkin" As she strutted out of the room, swaying her but as much as she could, she winked at both of them seductively. Both of them cringed when she was out of eye-shot,

"Remind me to not shave more often" Dean joked, shuddering. They took pictures of the symbols on each of the bodies and headed out pf the building, the lady batting her eyes at them on their way out.

"Okay, so I'm going to interview some of victims families, you go research those symbols" Sam nodded without taking his eyes off of the camera, deeply interested.

* * *

Dean skimmed over the pages of the families choosing a random one. Ivy Fernandez, missing since 2001. Six years ago. Dean frowned, starting to really look at the dates. He called Sam instantly, "I've found a pattern"

"And?"

"And, this all started in 1978. Every year once a week runaway kids disappear, but since the beginning of this year they've been getting sloppy. Kids missing ever month or so, and it seems there making a body count now"

"Mm, nice"

"Nice? I'm freaking awesome"

"Yeah, right"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

He hanged up, smiling briefly before going on his way to the Fernandez. The house was red brick, with a large sloping front yard.

He cleared his throat, straightened his tie and knocked on the door. A tall petite woman opened the door and stared at Dean inquisitively. Dean took out his fake badge and assured her, "Don't worry ma'am, I'm from the FBI, I'm Agent Rose and I was hoping I could discuss the matter about your missing daughter"

Her eyes darkened, and she squinted at him accusingly as if Dean was only bringing more false hope. Another liar to console a weeping mother.

"Don't worry, it wont take long" He added the sentence with one of his wide comforting smiles. The lady gave in,

"Fine, come in"

Dean was startled at the thick accent she talked with. Spanish maybe, by the sounds of it and the last name. Inside the home was pleasant. It was filled with cultures and pictures and books. A very sophisticated house but also a comforting warm one. Dean sat down on one of the couches in the living room, a tired bald man looking at him.

"So, when did this happen?"

"In 2001, the day before her birthday. June 30th. She'd been...well she was having a hard time with things, and ever since her sister died, she was never the same" Mrs. Fernandez said. She looked weary, and tired of doing this.

"Was she planning on doing something that day?"

"She was planning on running away, she even left a note. But when the police called with her stuff in a disarray and signs of a struggle, we knew something else happened. A turn for the worse" This time Mr. Fernandez spoke, he had less of an accent than his wife, but barely.

"Do you mind if I scope out her room?"

Mrs. Fernandez pursed her lips but nodded and Mr. Fernandez only watched.

Dean went up the stairs and down the room to the right. He checked various places and then left.

* * *

Sam scanned over the web pages some more, his eyes getting tired of the fluorescent light of his laptop. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even know it was possible to do. And now they were in a hell of a lot more trouble now then when the gates of hell opened up in Iowa. He heard the lock jiggle before opening up, bringing in Dean with food from down the street.

"Dean I know what there doing" Sam said, getting up from his chair, a serious face plastered on.

"Talk to me"

"There sowing demons souls into the bodies of the teenagers"

**And there you have it, not that good of a chapter or cliffhanger but you know what? Fuck it. Anyway, thoughts? Anything you like, hate, wanna change, just tell me. **


	2. Wysteria

**Sorry it took me so long. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

"What?" Dean blanched at the thought of what could be happening if this was true.

"Demon souls are being sowed into their bodies; their souls" Sam explained, turning around and picking up his laptop, showing Dean the screen, "It's supposed to be an ancient form, practiced by the Maurya Empire in 322 BCE. Its called Ātmā'ōṁ kā, in other words, Binding of souls."

"Awesome" Dean breathed out, skimming the webpage, "Just what we need. A bunch of Demons on our ass, and now a bunch of moody teenagers with demon souls in them."

Dean took the Chinese take out of the plastic bag and placed it on the scraped wooden table, sitting down, obviously ready to eat.

"Um, Dean, we just found out that there are humans out there with souls sowed into them and your going to eat?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, were not going to do anything productive on empty stomachs, are we?" Dean questioned back, snapping his chopsticks obnoxiously. Sam rolled his eyes, his face in bitchy mode. Just as he was about to retort something, he remembered that Dean only had a year to go before some hell hound dragged him downstairs.

He swallowed loudly and wet his lips, "Fine"

A loud static noise filled the room, a poor connection coming through the beaten down police scanner,

"_11-41, repeat 11-41. Ambulance needed at Rosa L. Parks Boulevard." _

Dean made a whining sound at the back of his throat, but a look from Sam's bitchy face and he shut up, grabbing his jacket. The oldest Winchester looked forlornly at the abandoned food on the table before locking the door behind him.

* * *

The two brothers ducked under the yellow caution tape and joined the crowd at the end of an old forgotten alleyway. Its red brick walls covered in moss, the ground littered with trash, and the smell of cat pee permeating the air. Their FBI badges parted the growing crowd, and they got a good look at the grisly scene in front of them.

Two girls laid there, the paramedics trying desperately to bring them back. Their bodies looked like they had been through hell and back. Torn limbs, inch deep gashes, and third degree burns.

Dean continued to overlook the scene as Sam wandered away, inspecting the alleyway. Behind the coppery smell of blood and cat urine, he smelled the familiar scent of rotting eggs. Sulfur.

A painful rasping gasp came from one of the girls. She was hurriedly escorted to the ambulance. The other girl didn't make it.

"Sam, What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked as they made their way out of the shady alleyway.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, first of all, why are demons doing this? And second of all, this could mean something more than just experiments"

"Like?"

"Maybe there preparing for a war"

Dean's eyebrows scrunched up together, "What type of war? I ganked yellow eyes, there is no war"

Sam sighed, his hands brushing through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "I don't know, Dean"

"Okay, lets just go to the hospital, the girl might be able to tell us something"

* * *

Dean's leg bobbed up and down as he waited for Sam to finish talking with the nurse. He hated hospitals, hated the smell of rubbing alcohol, and the way half the people in the waiting room looked pained. Their faces ashen, the dark bags under their glassy eyes from sleep deprivation, and their strong coffee breaths.

"Okay, lets go" Sam said, starting down the hall.

Dean sighed, standing up and following.

"So whats her name?" He asked, entering the elevator as Sam pressed level 3. "Well, her name's Vicky Smith, been missing for three weeks. She's 15, she has no parents or relatives cause they died in a car crash. And she ran away the next day"

"Awesome" Dean breathed out. The elevator door opened up with a faint _'ping'. _

"So what, demons just nab teenagers that are gonna be missing anyway, and play Frankenstein with them?" He surmised. They stopped three doors down the hall on the left, like the nurse told Sam.

"Yeah, I guess you could phrase it that way"

They opened the door, stepping into the deathly quiet room. The fall and rise of her chest with each breath was the only indication that she was even alive. Gauze was wrapped so tight and thick in some places, Sam was scared her limbs would fall off from cut off circulation. Dean inched closer to her, one hand reaching for her arm, the other hand staying close to the pocket that had Ruby's knife.

"I don't think we should wake her up, dean" Sam protested.

"I'm already awake" Came a dulled voice from the girl. Dean almost jumped a mile high, choking on his spit and stumbling back. Sam snorted at Dean's reaction, forgetting that a teenager with demon souls in her could possibly kill them. No biggy.

Dean shot Sam a withering glare, standing up and readjusting his tie. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for waking you up Ms. Vicky"

"Is that my real name?" She asked, her glazed eyes looking at them. The look in them almost took the breath away from the Winchester brothers. The pain in them was strong. They burned with unforgettable images. They looked tired and hopeless. And oh so old, too old for a 15 year old.

"Yeah, that's your real name. What did they call you in that place?" Sam asked softly. Talking in these kind of situations was like walking on egg shells. One misstep and this whole building could burn to the ground. Literally.

"They called me 116"

"Why did they call you that?"

"Because I was number 116, their 116th experiment" She coughed, harsh and wet, as if something was building up in her throat from just talking.

Dean stepped closer, putting his calloused hand on her arm gently, "We need to know where they took you. We need to know names. The lives of those in there, depend on you"

Vicky looked distraught now, terrified of speaking those awful places and names. Sam stepped in, "Please"

"They...she...she liked to put us in groups, never all in the same place. Too dangerous. I don't know where we were, half the time it was so dark. But it smelled like lake water, and if you heard above the screaming, it sounded like water lapping up against a shore."

Dean nodded at Sam, they needed to research all the abandoned warehouses near a river or lake. Dean returned to Vicky, urging her, "Go one, who's she?"

Vicky really looked terrified now, her eyes tearing up, darting from place to place. Looking for ways to escape.

"Its okay, your safe, no one can hurt you now" Sam assured her, his orotund voice rumbling soft and protectively.

"Her name's...Wysteria."

**S****orry it took so long, I've been busy but its summer now, so woohoo! Anyway, thoughts? **


End file.
